Tadris
Tadris is an amnesiac Toa of Fire and former Po-Koro Guard member. Biography Tadris awoke not far from Ta-Koro, lacking a memory of his life beforehand. Nursed back to a fit mental and physical state by Tavi, the Matoran who discovered him, he soon went out in search of fellow Toa and places he could help out. The Holy Trinity He soon met a Toa named Rynekk, who seemed somewhat on edge, and Rucia, a wise Toa of Fire. Rynekk tried to attack Tadris but seemed to think poorly of his actions, and the two of them were taken under Rucia’s wing. The trio travelled to Po-Koro and helped with the reconstruction after the Rahkshi attack. This served as a bonding time as Tadris began to learn more about the use of his element and such from Turaga Kaylov. The three of them also joined the Po-Koro Guard, and were among those on the Fowadi ''as it sailed to Ta-Wahi and battled the ''Infernavika. The Dynamic Duo and Stendhal In this battle, Rucia was killed, shaking Tadris to the core. He and Rynekk were taken prisoner by the pirates after the battle, but soon escaped, and took a ferry from Ga-Koro to Po-Koro to rejoin with the other members of the Guard. During the journey, the ship was attacked by a Temple Squid. The Toa aboard the vessel managed to fight it off, but Tadris and Rynekk were disturbed by one of them: a blue and gold Toa with a Kualsi, who had not taken his eyes off them since they boarded the ship. Later, the pair attended Tillian’s wedding, where Stendhal reappeared. Rynekk spoke to Stendhal and was given a map, but not long after the Mark Bearers attacked, and Tadris vanished amidst the chaos. Mental Scarring Tadris awoke in a shack somewhere, being kept prisoner by a Matoran. After breaking free, Tadris was attacked by the Matoran, and in the ensuing struggle was stabbed three times in the chest and partly broke the Matoran’s neck. The Matoran committed suicide by snapping his own neck the rest of the way, leaving Tadris traumatised and ridden with guilt. While in hospital, Tadris was comforted by the doctor who tended to him, and a mysterious Toa who looked an awful lot like Rynekk. Filled with renewed optimism and strength, Tadris set off to find Rynekk. That’s the last time we saw Tadris. Now, after a long absence, he remembers his old life with the exception of Rynekk, who has completely vanished from his mind, save for his lookalike in the hospital. Abilities and Traits He can control fire to a certain degree, and his Kakama allows him to move at extreme speeds. Tadris is an optimist. He's the kind of person that, upon losing his right arm, would try and become skilled with his left. Even in the face of intense danger or even death, he remains bright and perky, always ready with a quip or a joke in any situation. He always wants to help, but he tends to jump to conclusions and act impulsively, diving into situations without knowing the full story. Because of this, he has become skilled with the use of his mask to get out of sticky situations. Moving slowly is perhaps Tadris' greatest enemy. As a result, he hates being held in one spot for too long. He also hates the cold for this reason, besides it opposes his element. Appearance A slim yet muscular Toa, Tadris' youthful face is not one that couples well with the scars on his chest. On the surface, his vibrant blue and red armour gives the impression of eagerness and innocence, yet his eyes are ones that have seen far too much darkness in far too short a time. Relationships Friends and Allies *Rynekk *Rucia (deceased) *Kaylov (maybs deceased?) *Assorted Po-Koro Guard members *Mephiles (not known by name) Enemies *Makuta *[[Crew of the Infernavika|Crew of the Infernavika]] *Stendhal Trivia *Tadris originally belonged to and was created by King Joe, who left the character to Wotsiznaim after he left BZPower. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Ta-Toa Category:Po-Koro Guard